Through Death to You
by Neathra
Summary: What happens when I eat a whole bag of candy before watching movies. In an AU world the Axis has control. What happens when Prussia runs into the very dead love of his life? Oc's included. Most pairings half genderbent, Prucan, Spanmano, USUK, Rochu and mentions of others.
1. Chapter 1

Through Death to You

**Neathra: Hello! I was watching Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, (If you havent seen it you need to.) and I got this idea. But first if you don't like**

**Character Death**

**Suicide**

**Weddings**

**Genderbendings**

**Anything to do with the BTT**

**AU fics**

**World War 2**

**Implied lemon**

**You better stop reading…**

**Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and The Corpse Bride is property of Tim Burton. I however do own, the characters of Princesses Tsuki and Necra, And the countries of Sorceria and the Necopolise.**

**Alright on to the Back-story**

**Prussia: Hay! You forgot the awesome!**

**Neathra: Oh ya. Every chapter a country will be joining us, to answer some questions about the chapter. This chapter it's Prussia. (After chapter two you can vote on my profile.) SO on to the back story.**

**Prussia: I really wonder if your going to do my awesomeness justice. I mean it is really hard to-**

**Neathra: This is a PruCan fic.**

**Prussia: -Capture my Awsomeness in writing. There is so much to wright about-**

**Neathra: Prussia-**

**Prussia: I mean even Austria has to admit I'm awesome. Also-**

**Neathra: PRUSSA QUITE of this is going to be a GerIta Fic!**

**Prussia: Fine! Ill stop explaining my Awesomeness!**

**Neathra: Anyway this is a PruCan fic that takes place in a AU world were the Axis won WW2. Many countries are dead.**

* * *

><p>Prussia looked out the window of his room. Berlin was the center of the western world and it showed. He could here music floating on the breeze, coming from the concert hall. Prussia closed his eyes listening. It had been a hectic day. Suddenly he saw her spattered in her own blood.. He opened his eyes rapidly.<p>

"Birdie." He muttered a tear tracing its way down his cheek. He looked out the window again this time down at the garden. Prussia noticed a blonde girl roaming around the garden. He got up and descended from his room wondering if it could really be Canada.

Prussia had to keep telling himself that it COULDN'T be Canada. He had seen her die himself. After all that her last moments where burned into his memory. Their units had clashed and a bomb had gone off scattering shrapnel everywhere. The human soldiers had been killed instantly and she had been severely wounded. He had run over and tried to stop the bleeding. However he wasn't fast enough, and she had died.

Prussia ran out of the Berlin City Hall where he and his brother lived. Currently Germany was at a meeting with Italy and Japan about what to do about a Sorceria, a small island nation in Oceania. The small country was defending herself fiercely. Prussia knew that the reason that Japan wasn't coming out and asking for help was because he was too honorable to admit he was being crushed.

Prussia had meet Sorceria only once. She was tall with strait black hair to her waist. She wore the gold and blue battle armor of the Sorceria army and a massive fan strapped to her back. She had told him that someday he would rather die then live. He hadn't belived her tell Bierde had died.

` As he approached the figure Prussia knew it was in fact Canada. She was exactly the same as the last time he saw her except she was wearing casual clothing, and seemed perfectly fine, not a single scare from the massive cuts she had had. He walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

As she turned he caught a glimpse of azure eyes, before she threw her arms around his neck.

"PRUSSIA!" Canada all but strangled him with her hug. However her skin was ice cold and when he grabbed her hands he couldn't feel a pulse!

"Birdie? Are you ok?" Prussia asked feeling terror build up inside him. Canada just giggled.

"Silly I'm not really part of this world anymore." Her smile faded" Atlantis the gatekeeper finally let me check on the state of the world of the living."

"So what is the land of the dead like?" Prussia asked

"A lot like this world except nearly everyone is dead and there is only one country called the Necropolise." Canada explained.

"What about all the other former countries." Prussia asked continuing his string of questions about the next life.

"Well America and England got married as did Ukraine and Estonia. Spain visited about 4 months ago and came back engaged to Lovina. They got married last month while as China has made a bet with Russia. If he can catch in a net without her seeing him before hand during before the month is up, she will marry him. Atlantis who was destroyed by a tsunami has a sister who is still a country and visits fore six months of the year. " Canada glanced at her watch and sighed. "It has been real nice spending time with you Prussia, but I must start back. Bye." As she started to leave Prussia realized that he couldn't go back to life without her.

"Birdie wait." Prussia said. Canada was almost at the door when he spoke. Swiveling on her heel she watched as he got up and walked over.

"Yes Prussia what is i-"He cut her off with a kiss. As the kiss broke he said

"Listen Canada I love you more than even the awesome me can say. So…Birdie will you marry me?" "Prussia I would LOVE to accept, but" She looked pained as she said "The living and dead cant marry. It is even in the wedding vows. "Tell death do you part" death is separating us. When Lovina married Spain, a special ceremony was held in the living world. After there vows she drank a poison called "The Wine of the Dead." 3 hours later she died. If I say yes, you will die." Canada seemed really upset about the idea of him dying.

"Listen," he told her "I haven't been able to think of anything else besides you. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can be with you! Canada I am asking you again will you marry me?"

Canada who had seemed surprised at his declaration of basicly self harm smiled "Yes Prussia. I will marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>Neathra: So? How was it?<strong>

**Prussia: YOUR GOING TO KILL OF THE AWSOME ONE!**

**Neathra: At least your going to be coming back as a citizen of the Necropolise. So your just more awesome.**

**Prussia: I can live with that. **

**Neathra: Great! So please review and remember that if you have nothing nice to say (Constructive criticism does count as a nice thing) keep it to yourself. Before we go 2 things. I will not be personifying the Necropolise and Anyone who guesses what Necropolise means in Latin gets free virtual cookies plus a visit from the Awesome one here.! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and The Corpse Bride is property of Tim Burton. I however do own, the characters of Princesses Tsuki and Necra, And the countries of Sorceria and the Necopolise**

**Neathra: I'm back with chapter 2! And this time Germany will be joining us!**

**Italy: Ve!~ Hi everyone! Prussia got himself put into the hospital by Hungary's frying pan. But anyway Doitsu couldn't come, because of Prussia so I came!**

**Neathra: Why did the Prussia ending up in the hospital keep Germany from coming?**

**Italy: Ve!~ Something about Prussia needing a lecture and bailing out of jail. Do you have pasta?**

**Neathra: No sorry… I'll make some *Puts on water* So Italy ready to read the next chapter?**

**Italy: Ve! Yes!**

* * *

><p>Germany glared at the note stuck to his desk. It read<p>

"Dear Bruder. I have been assigned a secret mission and will not be returning for several years.

I'm Awesome!Prussia. "

Why did his bruder have to run away NOW? His ally Japan was fighting a losing battle with Sorceria, whose people were both magical AND skilled fighters. Italy was depressed because his government had found footage of Lovina committing suicide. It was just a snippet of tape because something had shorted out the rest, but it should Lovina collapsing and a voice asking a shadow near her if the wine had worked. Answering yes the Shadow had pick up Lovina's body and disappeared.

So of course when he had to deal with an unstable Italian and a Japanese in denial that his brother had gone chasing spirits. How did Germany know? The simple fact that the security cameras showed him talking to a shadow. A shadow he kept calling Canada. The tape had cut out just as the shadow was leaving. Also soldiers stationed in the town of Mortis had seen him and "a pretty blonde girl with a blue eyes and a curl" disappearing into a cemetery that the locals claimed was a like to the next world.

Germany picked up the phone as it started ringing. "Ja?" he asked

"Germany-san have your customs officials come across her highness Princess Tsuki?" Japan sounded worried and a little aggravated. Tsuki was the Japanese Emperor's youngest daughter. If Germany could remember correctly this wasn't the first or even the 10th time that Princess Tsuki had runaway. She was ALWAYS disappearing. The last time had been on her sixteenth birthday not 2 weeks ago.

"Japan you wouldn't call unless something pointed that she ran away to my county." Germany pointed out.

"Yes.. This time she left a note. It reads:

"Dear Father or who ever finds this note.

I am sick of not being able to express my stranger talents. So I'm going somewhere I may. If you wish to follow me go to the Necropolis gate in the 4th street cemetery in Mortis Germany. Behind two willow trees at the very back is a gate with a skull at the center of the top and two skeletons holding torches with blue flame on either side. When you find it say "Portal of Mayarana (**AN** it is pronounced My-ann-ra)open connecting Earth to death." and after you say that walk through the arch. The spell must be re-said after 5 minutes.

Hope you don't follow me

Tsuki.""

"I take it you've been ordered to bring her back?"

"Hai."

"Well as it turns out Prussia disappeared into the same cemetery. So shall we search together?" Germany suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea Germany-san."

So that was how they ended up standing in front of a black marble arch. Italy had heard of the "Search and Drag back" mission had insisted he be allowed to come with them. Slowly Japan recited the spell . As he finished the air in the arch turned thick and black like a storm cloud.

As they past thought the blackness it was like trying to wade through mud. It was cold to -ice cold- but slowly the fog thinned out. They found themselves standing below an arch that said _Western European Portal_. Underfoot was a cobbled street in what looked like a Middleville village. In the distance a elegant manor house rose above the closer houses. At a place called the _Red Stain Inn_ there seemed to be a party going.

As they approached Germany could see a pair of blondes leaning against the wall chatting.

"Ve!~ Is that America and England?" Italy asked. It really was England and America. As they saw Germany, Italy, and Japan; England jumped in front of America and growled

"Try to hurt her and I'll rip you apart!" At these words Italy hid behind Germany and America to roll her eyes.

"Iggy Dearest. It is so gallant of you to try to protect me. However I haven't turned to glass just because I'm pregnant. " After she said this she turned to the Axis . England moved beside her blushing furiously. "Why are you here?" America asked" Are you trying to ruin my sisters engagement party?" Form her tone the correct answer to the second question was no.

Finally Italy spoke up." Ve!~ We were just looking for Prussia and one of Japan's boss's daughters. That's all!"

"Really? That's ok. Prussia is inside. I don't know about the Princess." Saying this America took England's hand and disappeared inside. Following Germany, Japan, and Italy were hit by strong light. The light outside had a graying effect on the color and a dimming effect on the light. A crowd of former countries was milling around. Austria was playing the piano while Hungary accompanied by singing. A tall women with blue hair was chatting with China who kept looking over her shoulders. Above her hanging with a net in hand was Russia. Spain was Dancing with someone with dark brown hair while France was talking to a young girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly there was a chiming noise. Looking up the Axis as well as all the guests saw Prussia and Canada standing on the bar. - much to the bartenders dismay.

"Thank you all for coming to me and Birdie's-" Prussia started

"Birdie and my you git" England cut in.

"-engagement party." Prussia finished pretending England hadn't spoke. "As the wedding will be held in 3 days time, at… Where was it Birdie?"

"The Grand Hotel Prussia." Canada said.

"Yes that's right! We rented the Grand Hotel ballroom for the Reception and the Ceremony will be at The Church of Santa Maria del Fiore. I hope that you all have picked out the perfect outfit for Birdie and my Awesome wedding. Want to add anything Birdie?" Prussia ended his speech. Canada having realized how everyone was staring at her, she squeaked and fainted. Prussia caught her and laughed.

"Ill take her back to her house. Atlantis I give you full rein to start the party." As he finished Prussia picked Canada up bridle style and walked out the door. The blue haired girl walked over to the DJ and said

"Hit it!" Germany Japan and Italy followed Prussia out of the Inn and down the Street.

* * *

><p><strong>Neathra: So what did ya think?<strong>

**Italy: Ve!~ I'm so happy for Canada and Prussia, but did Lovi really die?**

**Neathra: Relax Romano is fine. Look I think this was obvious, but the girl Spain was dancing with WAS Lovi. **

**Italy: Ve!~ That's ok then. How is the Pasta?**

**Neathra: Pasta? *Smoke alarm* BEEP BEEP *Neathra Goes to save kitchen***

**Italy: Ve!~ If anyone who can guess where the Grand Hotel is I'm going to make them Pasta! And it wont be burnt unlike Neathra's pasta. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and The Corpse Bride is property of Tim Burton. I however do own, the characters of Princesses Tsuki and Necra, and the countries of Sorceria and the Necopolise**

**Neathra: I'm back!**

**Fans: FINALLY!**

**Neathra: Ya about that... I haven't updated this story for a while for several reasons,**

**1: I hit a writer's block and**

**2: I'm lazy and like to procrastinate.**

**3: I had whole bunch of other ideas. Anyway on completely different subject, last time I checked only one person had voted in the poll on my bio for who is going to visit me this chapter. So by using my supreme power as the Author, I here by decree that the poll will now be for Chapter 4! Anyway North Korea will be joining us today. Morning North!**

**North Korea: Good Morning.**

**Neathra: Why are you wearing white?**

**North Korea: My boss died this year. (AN for the AN- yes in fact the leader of North Korea died a little before or after News Years)**

**Neathra: Well –um- how is the story?**

**North Korea: It's better than most of the stupid dramas South Shows me. (AN for the AN- Never watched a Korean Drama, So no hating. I just think that North Korea would hate anything her brother showed her. And for anyone who hasn't figured it out, South=South Korea=North's brother.) I really think that Prussia would act this way if something happened to Canada.**

**Neathra: Really? How did I do describing the battle seen?**

**North Korea: Truth be told I've never actually seen battle.**

**Neathra: What!?**

**North Korea: *Sighs* Now don't tell that South, or his obnoxious protector America- Heck don't tell anyone. But I've never actually seen battle. I've lived with Papa (Russia) all my life I can remember. When Germany was attacking Papa I was safely locked in an Air raid shelter. During South and I's war I was STILL trapped in Moscow. The only point in that war when South actually ran from me, was at a UN summit when I chased him around with Papa's pipe. I've also blown up a few of his military vessels but other than that…**

**Neathra: Well anyway why don't you had out the prizes for the last 2 chapters?**

**North Korea: Sure why not. Nobody guessed that Necropolise means City of the Dead in Latin. So no cookies or visits from Prussia for anyone. Now for Chapter 2, Alice0in0Rockerland correctly guessed that the Grand hotel Prussia was talking about was in Italy! Nice Job! However while Neathra was typing this she learned that there is more than one Grand Hotel, but since Alice0in0Rockerland was the ONLY one to guess, Neathra realized that it doesn't matter.**

* * *

><p>Princess Tsuki sat on the bed nearest the bookshelf and tried to read the new book she had found, Necromancy 101. Not the reading was exactly easy in the Castle. People walking up and down the corridors, and the magical energy of the manor humming could be quite distracting. "<em>Come on Tsuki! Focus! You're not about to let some noise interrupt study time are you? After all you managed to read with all your older siblings trying to see what you were reading, what's the difference?"<em> In truth the difference was about the amount of sound being generated. Suddenly the noise level jumped a few decimals when Necra burst into their room.

"HAY! TSUKIE!" Necra screamed. Tsuki looked up as Princess Necra came running into the room they shared. Necra was the daughter of the Queen and King of the Necropolise, while Tsuki was the runaway daughter of the Japanese Emperor.

"Yes Necra? What is it?" Tsuki answered.

"Well, Mum just got a letter inviting us to Canada and Prussia's wedding! And you have to have something besides your… er nice clothes to wear, So she wants you to report to the castle tailor ASAP!" Necra explained. Tsuki sighed. True she had only the pants and shirts she had 'borrowed' from her brother, but really did Necra have to point that out at every opportunity

"All right highness, you can put your arms down." The royal tailor informed Tsuki. The black silk dress that the tailor had made fell to her ankles; the sleeves came down past her hands and where open from about her wrist to the end of the sleeves.

"Wow Tsuks! You look amazing!" Necra exclaimed. She was wearing her dress. It was made of many layers of silky spider webs that were dyed blood red with a gold sash tied around the waist. The sleeves ended at her elbows and the dress ended at Necra's ankles. "Hmmm, Tsuks you know what? I think that dress makes you look a dress size bigger then you are." Tsuki stuck her tongue out at Nerca countering

"At least I don't have people wondering what's between my ears!"

"That was low insulting my intelligence. By the way I need to tell you something. First off is that Mum followed through on her promise of finding you a Necromancy teacher and secondly –and more importantly- Her and Dad have to be at some meeting with the Queen of Sorceria on the date of the wedding and they can't reschedule so, because a living person is marrying the dead, and the living person *coughtPrussiacought* is supposed to be drinking poison a representative of the royal family needs to be present, and because I'm the oldest member besides Mum and Dad I get to be the representative!" Necra's voice had risen in pitch so much as she was speaking that only bats and select small children should have been able to hear her.

"Wow. Wait Necra, what are you talking about Prussia drinking poison?" Tsuki asked managing to pick out the information from Necra's speech.

Well, you see, "Necra answered, "If you listen to the traditional wedding vows they say 'tell death do you part.' That's because there is a sort of veil between the living and the dead. That doesn't mean that a dead person and a living person can't be friends, or can't share a house. I mean look at Sorceria, she lives with her dead sister for 6 months of the year. Or even you some of your closest friends are the past on spirits of countries. But this veil somehow prevents a romantic relationship between a living and nonliving person. But Mum won't explain how! She thinks I'm too young but anyway because Prussia and Canada are getting MARRIED and because Canada's well, dead then the veil will somehow get in the way. To get around that the living person has to die. See it's not possible for the dead truly to live again. You weren't here when South Italy married Spain, but there was a lot of commotion. That's because they found out that you can't really die in the Necropolise, so the wedding had to take place in the Land of the Living. And that required all sorts of permits and council meetings so it was a big fuss. It's a good thing that Sorceria was here when Canada got on the waiting list to visit the Land of the living. (Which is also a whole lot of trouble cause you have to prove you aren't going up to mess with the living world, hunt someone or hurt someone and they only let one or two residents go at a time!) Well anyway she got some sort of vision that pointed to Canada and Prussia getting married! So they already have all the paperwork out of the way and the items needed for the Ceremony collected from the Vaults."

"Wait, Necra can you PLEASE explain what the heck even happens during this 'Ceremony'!" Tsuki said very confused. She understood why the living can't marry the dead after all when she was little she had (somehow) managed to call her mother's spirit for about 10 minutes. Even though her mother had been overjoyed to see her and she had felt very safe and comforted by seeing her, Tsuki had felt her mother was distant like she wasn't really there. What Tsuki had only understood later was that no one could truly come back however briefly. When someone died and passed on, and were latter summoned back part of them stayed in the afterlife, no matter what. Just then Necra's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Tsuki are you even listening to me?"

"Hu, what?"

"I just said that the Ceremony is basically a Catholic wedding ceremony with a few changes, the vows are pretty medieval, and at one point they both drink the Wine of the Ages** (1 Thanks for reminding me that it's The Wine of Ages Suicide Parker)**. "Necra explained again "Of course America though that The Wine of the Dead sounded cooler so that's what all the countries use. Now the WoA (Wine of the Ages) won't affect the dead person but have a slow effect on the living person. Now Lovina fainted when the full effect of the poison kicked in, but because Prussia's body mass is larger than hers so he'll probably remain conscious, but don't ask me why." Necra added as she saw Tsuki's mouth opening, "I have no clue about why they possibly might faint when the full effect kicks in about 4 hours after taken. None of the medics ever tell me anything like that even when I beg, but I think the poison is enchanted. Now I think that's about it."

"What exactly is the 'full effect' you mentioned and what everyone who isn't poisoned do when it kicks in?" Tsuki found herself asking.

"The full effect is when the poison reaches your lungs and makes breathing difficult. Apparently it also can cause the person to cough up bloody mucus. And the full effect is everyone else's cue to help him/her back to the Necropolise." Necra explained. Then she smiled. "When Lovina and Spain got married Rome walked her down the aisle, France was Spain's best man and Belgium was Lovina maid of honor. Spain and Lovina got married in some church in Spain. Atlantis apparently did something to the cameras at the reception hall so that they would short out. My Mom went and said that everything was so stunning."

"Why did the camera's need to be shorted out?"

"Well you see, because cameras have better 'eyes' then a human, the dead appear as black shapes to them, however the living person would appear normal, so we can't have humans being able to see what's going on cause it would freak them out. That and someone may just collapse and that my lead to a police investigation finding an opened path to the Necropolise which we can't have." As Necra finished a shrill beeping sound began to come from Necra's pocket. Checking it she found her electronic planner. "Oh we should go Tsuks!"

Tsuki looked confused. "Where?"

"Well you see," Necra responded "The closes portal to Florence is a 3 day walk! So put on some traveling cloths pack your dress and let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>North Korea: It took you at least 3 months to finish this.<strong>

**Neathra: Ya I know. But writing down that organizer really helped!**

**North: Well at least you've promised yourself that you won't write any more stories tell this one is complete.**

**Neathra: You're right North that really helped. So did watching the corpse bride and listening to the playlist I put together for it. So ready to help me ask a question for this chapter?**

**North: Fine! If anyone can guess what Latin word Necra's name is based off of will receive a virtual cake of whatever flavor they want. However if anyone can guess which of the four countries on the poll that Neathra has on her profile will end up reading the next chapter with Neathra, then they will get a visit from said county.**

**Neathra: yes Speaking of the pool 3 of the nations are tied for first so please people: vote. I'll leave it there for 3 more days then take it down and the nation in last place will narrate if I don't have a clear winner. See You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neathra: Hola Everyone! Well, I haven't gotten one review about Necra's name (based off Nerco which is Latin for Death) or which country I'll be with chatting with Today. In fact I haven't gotten any reviews for chapter 3. *Sigh* don't you fellow authors know that I simply love reading reviews. A well. I'm not going to make a big seen about reviews. Anyway I bet some of you are wondering who WILL be talking to me next. Since Lovina, Canada, and Sorceria are in a tie for 1st I guess the second place winner will have to join us. Come on in America!**

**America: Hey Neathra you actually followed through! You are so awesome! *Hugs Neathra***

**Neathra: America! I can't breathe!**

**America: *Lets go* Sorry forgot your more fragile the England. (AN for the AN: Does America seem a little OOC? I picture him as the sort who is childish but be mature it's needed. If I'm wrong tell me ASAP!)**

**Neathra: *Massaging ribs* so what do you think?**

**America: It's totally cool! England's reaction too Germany in Chapter 2 was really cute. But your writing about my worst nightmare and way is half of your author's note with North Korea blurred out?**

**Neathra: Worst nightmare? I thought that was the world running out of hamburgers. Not Prussia and Canada forming a romantic relationship. And North asked me to blur some of the things in the last Author's note out. It would have wounded her pride if you learned some of those things.**

**America: Oh. And no my worst nightmare is that something will happen to my England and/or to my baby brother Canada. However I do still sometimes wake up screaming about the world running out of hamburgers. Funny, whenever that happens England just yells at me to go back to sleep. You think he would be more concerned! But anyway that part about if I learned something about North it would wound her pride is the exact reason why she is so much trouble! She never admits when she's wrong. She never asks for help. Miss North Korea is way too much like that Commie Russia for anyone to be comfortable around her.**

**Neathra: Wow that was very mature America! But you do know that Russia isn't communist anymore. And that part about England was a… a little too much information. Now why don't we start reading?**

**America: Wait… He's not? A well I'll ask my boss. Keep reading? Awesome I want to see how this ends!**

**Neathra: OK the Lets start. But First the disclaimer:**

**Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and Corpse Bride is property of Tim Burton. I do however own the countries of Sorceria and the Necropolise. I also own the Characters of Sorceria, Princess Tsuki, and Princess Necra.**

**Also I really need you to read the ending Author's note today. Besides to get this chapter's questions I have something really important to tell you my dear readers. Now on with the Story! (I think I love exclamation marks! See?)**

* * *

><p><em>He better not hurt her! <em>America thought as Prussia carried out Canada. Even though she knew that Prussia loved Canada with all his heart, he was both a part of the Axis and A member of the Bad Friend's Trio. America also knew she was being an over protective big sister.

As she listened to a slight argument between Atlantis, the Aztec Empire and the Bar Tender (He didn't like Aztec's taste in music, the Aztec Empire had pulled a knife and Atlantis was trying to keep Aztec from ripping the bar tenders heart out.) America thought about the future. 6 months from now she was going to be a mom. Atlantis, who was considered a go to person for problems, had guessed that America was pregnant from her aura –whatever that meant- and the fact she was vomiting almost nonstop. But closer in the future America would gain another brother-in-law, Prussia - her other brothers- in -law were Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. In 3 days France would walk Canada down the aisle and she would marry Prussia. America had agreed to be Canada's maid of Honor and Spain was Prussia's Best Man. Atlantis had lent her most beautiful dress to Canada for her to wear as her wedding dress. It was a very light blue, corseted mermaid tail dress with a sweetheart top, with silver embroidery at the top and sapphire decorations around the waist. The dress was strapless and a matching sapphire jewelry set which Atlantis had also lent to Canada. America was also wearing one of Atlantis's dresses however hers was wine red and had a different design. The waist was corseted, the collar was simply a single curve, the skirt puffed out, and there were also thin straps.

America was so lost in what Prussia's face would be like when he saw Canada for the first time on their wedding day, that she almost didn't notice Japan, Germany and Italy following the Canada carrying Prussia out onto the street. Fortunately she was with England.

"Emmy, Germany, Japan, and Italy just followed Prussia." He said tapping her shoulder.

"The let's go! I don't trust Germany any wear near Maddie, so I need to keep an eye on him." With that America grabbed an empty sandwich tray and England's arm and followed the Axis trio outside.

As they came out they heard Germany yell "BRUDER!" Prussia turned around with Canada in his arms. As he saw his furious brother headed towards him, his face broke into a grin

"Hay West! Did you get my invitation?" He shouted. America shook her head; Prussia was going to get Canada hurt by goading Germany like that! She could see his hand edging for his gun, but he controlled himself. However if he pulled a weapon on Prussia, America knew she was going to hit him with the sandwich try.

"Bruder, why? You abandoned everything we worked for! The lives of all those soldiers who sacrificed themselves so that we could win, your just throwing that away FOR A GIRL!" Germany was shaking with anger. "You betrayed me, and our boss. You betrayed the German people. I thought I knew you bruder. I didn't think you were a traitor!" He continued shouting at his brother. His accusations of "You want to know why I left? Well you're right about one thing West! I did leave because of Canada. I've loved her since before the war. But then she was killed in battle, I died inside. Everything seemed gray, her final moments haunted my nightmares, but when Birdie came to see how the world had changed since her death, I finally understood that everything you value so highly, that we had achieved, meant nothing compared to being with her! So that's why I left, not because I'm a traitor, even though I guess I technically am, but because I had a choose between the only person I've ever loved with all my heart and soul, or living in a world were nothing ever affected me, because I wasn't really there I was with Birdie!" Prussia finished taking a deep breath to help him calm down. Then he turned to Japan. "You look like your about to burst. What you want to say?" He asked sounding more like himself then when he lost his temper with Germany.

"Hai, where is Princess Tsuki? She disappeared around the same time that you did, she also directed us to the gate were you and Canada left our world. So you must know where she is." Japan asked looking relieved (1) to get some answers to his questions and be able to track down the missing Princess.

_Why does the name Tsuki, sound familiar?_ America asked herself. _Wait, didn't the royal family take in some runaway from Earth named Tsuki? But it can't be her. She arrived from the Tokyo gate. _**(1)** _And besides I helped her to the Palace. She wasn't wearing very princess like clothing; she was wearing a shirt and a pair of pants I think._ Prussia's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Oh you mean the girl who was always running away? I haven't seen her since we caught her trying to stow away aboard a ship headed for the West Indies last year. "Prussia explained. "Now I really need to get Birdie back to her house. We have to leave tomorrow to get to the Church in time." Turning around he continued walking up the road.

"Bruder." Germany suddenly interrupted the look on his face, reminded America of the look on the villain's face in -she couldn't remember the name – had told the hero he had been the one to kill the hero's family, not whoever was blamed -America couldn't remember her name either. "You remember how Canada was killed?"

"How could I forget!? Are you a dum-"

"I ordered that Attack. You spent your time obsessing over her when you should have been listening to our Boss, drawing little sketches of her on the corners of all your paperwork, daydreaming during strategy meetings. I needed to get your mind back in the war. So I made sure you met her in battle. Then I had a bomb dropped on the Canadian forces from a plane. I thought my plan had worked and your obsession was ov-"*BANG* Germany crumpled to the ground. America had hit him with the sandwich platter putting all of her strength behind it.

"He deserved that" She remarked savagely.

Japan and Italy whipped around Japan's katana emerging from its sheath at lightning speed. He advanced on America with the same lightning speed. She barely managed to block the first strike with the sandwich platter.

"I would put the sword down if I was you Japan." England warned, but Japan continued to attack America. "Percutite eum descendet sicut socius eius! "England intoned in a voice that hummed with power. **(2) **A glowing green light flashed around Japan who crumpled to the floor. Before America could tell everyone that they needed to get the three Axis members – Italy was whimpering behind a tree- out of the Necropolise she heard someone go,

"owww. My head. Prussia, what's going on? "Canada had come out of her faint, because of all the noise. Setting her down, Prussia explained. "Me and my –West were having an argument and he told us something that set your sister off, so she hit him with a sandwich tray. Then Japan attacked her with his katana, but England blasted him with some spell. What did you do to him? "Prussia asked England who blushed.

"I guess I went a little overboard, but it was Emily he was threatening, I hit him with a strike spell. I shouted 'Strike him down like his ally! 'In the old Sumerian tongue. "**(3)**

"Well we need to get them out of the Necropolise. Imagine how much trouble they could get into if they came to and we were all gone. "America finally putting in. "Canada why don't you go get Lovina, and get her to help you escort Italy out. England you help me carry Germany out, and Prussia can remove Japan, because as much as I want Germany to suffer right now, I want to be the one inflicting some of that suffering. "America added the last bit, because she didn't want even the slightest rumor that she might be protecting Germany from his brother's wrath to get started-not that anyone would have believed a silly rumor like that. **(4)**

America lifted Germany's shoulders and England his legs and they started off. America was pretty pleased to see a massive egg forming on the side of Germany's head, where she had hit him with the tray. Looking at that also made her snort to herself. Usually it was the older German brother who got hit with a large metal object that was part of a kitchen. In Prussia's case however it was Hungary's frying pan, not an empty sandwich tray. In the background she could hear a style of music that seemed to resemble salsa **(5)** unlike the rock had been playing earlier. (Seems like Atlantis had saved the bar tender's life and convinced him to play Aztec's music after all.) She could also her Lovina yelling something at her brother. America had long since made her guess that Lovina showed people her affection throw anger, after all she shouted at Spain all the time and had married him, so she had to like the guy.

The day of the wedding the sun broke through the clouds for the first time in weeks. The people of Florence came out to celebrate the sunshine. They had no way of knowing that someone was going to die that day.

America looked out of her window in the hotel room her and England were staying in, and out over the city. It was a beautiful day. America spotted the church where right this minute Prussia, Spain, Austria and England were going over final decorations. Everything was beautiful, and everything felt so alive. What she was trying not to think about was that in a few hours, Prussia would be drinking poison. From certain looks on everyone else's faces, they were doing the same thing.

America was in her underclothes while Atlantis, who was sharing with Canada, tried to remove the garment bags from the dresses. Hungary had tied Canada's hair up in curlers and now was working on Norway's hair. South Italy was buttoning up the back of Ukraine's dress, Ukraine having done the fastenings on her dress earlier.

"Finally! Got the dress out of the bag! It's your dress Canada. "Atlantis shouted from the other side of the room. She was holding Canada's light blue wedding dress. "Is your makeup done yet?"

"No Atlantis, Hungary is going to do it after she finishes Norway's hair." Canada answered. She had been pale all day, even after drinking some of Atlantis's more potent calming potions.

"I'll do your makeup Maddie." America called coming away from the window and grabbing her makeup bag. "Was there a color schema you were going for?

"Yes," Canada answered sounding a little more confident. "I wanted light blues that go along with the dress and Jewelry."

"Cool choices little sis," America commented as she sat down on the bed next to Canada and began applying the appropriate makeup. Suddenly Atlantis placed the dress bag she was wrestling with on the bed and put her weight up against the door.

"What's wrong?" Hungary sounded slightly worried.

"Prussia. That's what, he just came up the stairs and is sneaking along the landing. His aura just went purple** (6)**. I think he is going to try to take a peek at Canada, before the ceremony. "As she said this someone tried the handle. Standing up Hungary straitened her royal purple dress and walked over saying

"Prussia go away, unless you want to be unconscious for your own wedding you will leave us alone. Got it?" Whoever was trying the handle stopped.

"He's leaving. His aura is orange now. "**(6)** All the girls resumed what they were doing, Hungary finished Norway's hair, and began to work on Lovina's, and America and Canada were helped by Ukraine and Atlantis into the dress they were wearing. Finally they were all ready

"Well we finished just in time." Hungary commented after checking her watch. As they waited in the lobby for England and the car she continued. "If England hurries up we might actually have enough time to get there on time."

"I could dri-"Atlantis began

"NO!" everyone else cut her off. Atlantis was nice, but I wasn't wise to let her in the drive a car. She had no sense of a reasonable speed, one thing she shared with her sister Sorceria.

Finally the black car pulled up. "Did some lovely ladies request a ride to my sister-in-law's wedding?" England asked from the front seat

"Yes, Iggy darling, now, Canada in the middle seat. No Atlantis, I'm sitting up front why don't you get in the middle seat with Canada and Hungary?" After America had gotten everyone in the right seat, Ukraine, Norway and Lovina in the backseat, Hungary, Canada and Atlantis were in the middle seats and America was sitting in the Passenger seat next to England. She turned around to face Canada

Saying "Ready to go from Miss, to Ms.?" nodded so America turned to England. "Step on it." After a few minutes of driving the Church came into view. England got out and opened the door for America, then for, Canada Atlantis, and Hungry, then for Ukraine, Norway and Lovina. As the bridesmaids got out, one of the Groomsmen would take their hand. England, Netherlands, and Estonia, graciously took the bridesmaid they were going to walk down the aisle; Lovina, Hungary and Ukraine. Denmark however received a sharp slap

"Get your head out of the gutter sweetie, your eyes were starting to stray downwards." Was the answer to Denmark startled exclamation. America walked over to Spain.

"How are things inside? Is Prussia getting cold feet?" She asked him.

"No mi amiga, he is nervioso thought" Spain answered.

"Why is he nervous? Wedding jitters?"

"No amiga, he is terrified his hermano menor will break in at the part where the priest says 'Speak Now" and stop the wedding." Spain explained trying not to laugh at America's answer.

"I hit Germany hard enough to keep him out for several days."

"America, Spain positions!" That was Atlantis who was fixing the large bruise forming on Denmark's check. The wedding party formed up. First there was America and Spain the maid of honor and best man, then came Hungary and Netherlands, Lovina and England, Ukraine and Estonia, and Norway and Denmark. Behind all of them Canada stood, holding on to Frances arm positively glowing with happiness.

"Her aura is so deep yellow, It's almost Gold" America heard Atlantis whisper Then in a louder voice she continued "Remember everyone, count to 10 beats after the couple ahead of you has gone before you go. Canada and France wait for my signal. America and Spain on 3; 1, 2, 3," America felt Spain pull her into the church and they began to walk down the aisle. 10 beats later England and Hungry started walking down the aisle as well.

When America had reached the end, only Canada and France were still out of sight, however by the time everyone reached their positions, Austria was playing Canada and France's entrance. And there was her little/big sister there hanging on to her parent figures arm glowing with happiness, violet eyes shining looking absolutely perfect. America heard Prussia mutter. "Who's the angel?"

And then Canada and France were there. Prussia and Canada began their vows. Their vows were simple and traditional. They promised to love each other for the rest of time, and always be faithful to one another. Then came the part that everyone, had been secretly hoping would be skipped.

However it was Princess Necaranita that came up carrying a wine bottle filed with a blood red substance, which might have been wine. America knew better, the substance in the bottle was a deadly poison.

"People of the Necropolis," Princess Necaranita called, her voice carrying to the most distant corners of the church. "Friends of the Bride and Groom. We are here to witness a joyous moment, but also a solemn one." She had the speech down alright. These were the exact words that her mother had used at Lovina and Spain's wedding. "Today, Prussia and Canada have promised themselves to each other till the end of time. This is a thing to be celebrated. However there is a problem. One of them has passed on. As long as this is true, they can never be truly together.

Lady Atlantis, will you please bring forward the cups?" As Necaranita said this Atlantis picked up the mahogany box, which when opened by Princess Necaranita was revealed to be lined with red velvet and contained two golden goblets, decorated around the middle with a band of small diamonds. Into these Necaranita poured slowly the poison. Then she handed one the Canada and Prussia each. They crossed arms and drank form each other's goblets till there was none of the Wine of Dead left. Slowly Princess Necaranita took the goblets from Prussia and Canada. The church was deadly silent until Prussia spoke up.

"Hey, is awesome me aloud to kiss my bride yet?" This statement causes everyone to chuckle a little. Princess Necaranita answered him

"Yes Prussia, you are allowed to kiss your bride." Which seemed to America all the thumbs up Prussia needed; catching Canada by the waist, he leaned his head down, and they kissed causing the guests to sigh. In the background, America could her New Zealand kicking away with her camera getting a good shot for the photo album – New Zealand did all of the Photography for special events.

Eventually after what seemed like an age to America, but in reality was only 5 minutes Prussia and Canada broke apart.

"Come on, guys. I think the Party needs to start" Prussia announced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Footnotes<strong>_

_**(1) Most major cities have a Necropolise gate. The exceptions are Florence, Rome, DC, and most German Cities.**_

_**(2) I personally think that England is an excellent wizard. When he screw's up in my fanfics it will problembly be another country disrupting the spell that caused it.**_

_**(3) I actually used google translate for latin, but Sumerian sounds much cooler to me**_

_**(4) I feel like I phrased this wrong, but can't think of another way to phrase it. America doesn't care about Germany, but wants to help Prussia kill him, so that's why she is trying to keep them separate.**_

_**(5) Or it might be some other type of Spanish music. My Spanish textbook did say Salsa was a mixture of Spanish and native music's, I think. (The paragraph describing it was completely in Spanish.) If I'm wrong tell me a correct type of music so I can correct it.**_

_**(6) Atlantis can see people's auras. Sorceria also shares this ability as well as other 'Mystic' Nations like Avalon and El Dorado. But anyway the colors of your aura represent your emotions and personality, and as your emotions change your aura's colors shift. Black is the hardest to remove from your aura, because you have to feel truly sorry for what you have done to get rid of it. Ex. Voldomort Aura would be simply black, because he has been so evil and felt no remorse. However Grindelwald's aura would be a more gray color, because he started repenting for the acts that colored his aura black. Also you have to do something really evil to get black in your aura. Being a pain or a brat isn't enough. Using catholic doctrine here black would enter your aura if you committed a mortal sin, but if you committed a venial sin it would slightly darken your aura but not significantly. If you want to know what venial and mortal sins are, look it up, because I spent an hour trying to figure it out reading my YouCat book and didn't get a straight definition.**_

_**The colors are: And they mean:**_

•_** Red Anger**_

•_** Pink Love**_

•_** Orange Embarrassment**_

•_** Yellow Joy**_

•_** Green Jealousy**_

•_** Blue Saddens**_

•_** Purple Sneakiness**_

•_** Black Evil**_

**Neathra: Chapter done.**

**America: I thought that you were going to include the Reception during this chapter?**

**Neathra: I was. Then I realized you guys deserve a chapter, and I still need to finish my playlist that goes along with the next chapter. So readers feel free to suggest songs, but try to pick ones you wouldn't mind your Grandparents listening to. My Mum is reading this story, and if she hears an obnoxious song, I might get in trouble! *Shouts Waving* Hi Mum!**

**America: Hi Ms. Neathra's Mum!**

**Neathra: Anyway, America what did you think of the last chapter?**

**America: I thought it was awesome. I mean the dresses sound really pretty. Not that I would want to wear one. Also I can totally see Hungary threating to knock Prussia out for trying to spy on whoever he marries! I also enjoyed how when Germany was being a total jerk, I got to hit him with a tray. I really hated the him that was in your story for causing Canada's death, and I'm sure that others are going to!**

**Neathra: YA. Well actually that bit came out of no ware when I was typing. I wanted you to use your mighty sandwich tray. I had another plan that it was an accident that Canada died, but I thought that this fit better with WW2 Germany. Alright now on to something more serious. The day I posted Chapter 3, I was having a minor freak-out.**

**Little Brother: You were having a total melt down, because you thought you would get 'flamed'!**

**Neathra: SCRAM! Well he is right. I was scared that someone was going to flame my OC's Necra and Tsuki, and point out that they were Mary Sues. Now I try to make my Characters believable. I try to give them flaws. For example for the characters in the original story I am writing called The Dragon Keeper's Daughter I am putting together full profiles for everyone, even those who appear for about 5 minutes. Some of the stuff in said profiles will probably never make it into the story. (Well I say I try to make all my characters believable. In truth I try to make the ones that I post believable. I have about 4 characters that are very likely Sues and I like them that way so I don't post what I write about them.) Anyway, because the first OC I ever made (For a fanfic I have now deleted) was a Mary Sue, I tend to lean towards the Idea that All my OC's are Mary Sues. But back to the topic, I was worried I'd get flamed till my Mum came over. After listening to me rant about "The OC rules" as she called them, she told me to post Chapter 3, not scrap it and to not be afraid to post what I wanted to post. What's the moral? DON'T FLAME. Now I don't mean that if you see a fix with some problem. (Like they have a Mary Sue as the Lead), you're supposed to just let it go. No I mean that if say someone's writing has a problem to leave a comment that goes along the lines of:**

**"Dear (insert authors name) I read your story, and I really liked (Insert well done part of writing). However I noticed that (Insert problem). Here is how you can solve it. (Insert solution)"**

**This is what I ask my Mum to do if she is reviewing my school writing. Tell me something she likes about it so I get a little 'cushion of confidence' and then tell me how to improve my writing. Constructive criticem is one thing. However it is a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT¸ thing to tear someone's work apart. To some people the creative work that they do is like a child. They care for it and they get angry when it is threatened. So following that line of though, it is one thing to tell someone how to improve their 'baby' and another to tell them how bad it is and not how to help it. (Wow I sound like my Mum.) Ok that's it for me lecturing you. (Who actually read my rant to the end?) Next chapter will be started in a few days, and I'm going to shout out the names of anyone who suggests a song! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Neathra: Alright everyone! Last full chapter, I mean there is an epilogue, but this is the last story chapter. Thanks to everyone who contributed a song to my playlist****  
><strong>**• Mum –Melt with you by Modern English****  
><strong>**Thank you everyone who contributed! Which was only my mom, with a lot of pestering. Seriously? I just gave you guys a chance to basically request your favorite song at a wedding and you can't be bothered? A well. You can find the playlist at **_** .-com-/playlist-?list=PL-E2C6AA5-A833A5-34F&-feature=m-h_lolz **_**(remove the –'s). Why don't you open another tab and play it while you read? That's why I made it after all, although, the playlist will probably last longer than the chapter, because I got a little carried away. Well anyway I'd like to introduce you to Sorceria! She is the Country of the Phoenix and is Atlantis's little sister. Hello Sorceria.****  
><strong>**Sorceria: Hi Neathra. Everyone in the UN is following the story. Last Chapter I needed to get Hungary, and Belarus to help me pull Russia and Prussia off of Germany. They were both trying to kill him. I managed to explain to Prussia through his concussion that Germany had not killed Canada, and that Canada happened to be in the room. Of course that turn out to be a huge mistake, as he proceeded to run over and beg to know if he was OK. Of course I've been wondering Neathra, why do you like to Fem! Nations? I mean, in Through Death to You Canada, China, America, S. Italy, and Norway are all female, in Marsh Fever both North and South Italy are female, as well as America and Canada, in A Tour of the Necropolis you Genderbent Germania and again the two Italians.****  
><strong>**Neathra: Well I guess it's because I like kids. I mean, I want kids of my own someday, and since I obviously have no dating life as I am writing Fanfiction, I give the character's kids. But I have found Mpregs, to be completely confusing, because not only is it physically impossible for a man to conceive, carry and deliver a child, it kind of freaks me out. So I Fem! Character, so if someone gets pregnant, I actually have a basic idea of what happened.****  
><strong>**Sorceria: That makes sense. Sort of like how my boss, doesn't let me pick out my outfits for those times I am required to be in public, because she doesn't understand my fashion sense.****  
><strong>**Neathra: Correction. Your boss hates your fashion sense. But anyway, what did you think about the story itself?****  
><strong>**Sorceria: It's pretty good. I think that you need to keep an eye out for accidently using homophones in your righting. You know things like, using 'too' instead of 'to'. You also need to work on your other FanFictions (somebody requested another chapter to "Don't touch Brazil's Flag" Although I don't know what you could add), your FictionPress stories, Listen to the Birds, and don't forget, your 'personal' work.****  
><strong>**Neathra: You've been on my computer!****  
><strong>**Sorceria: Ya, but your password was so obvious that I couldn't help it. I didn't know that the Mary Sueish OC's that you made up are staying on your computer, because they end up with characters in the Percy Jackson series (Yes in fact I do like this series and have several crushes. Sorceria is completely correct. Wait what was that? No I'm not going to tell you who I happen to have a crush on!)****  
><strong>**Neathra: I understand why your boss hates you.****  
><strong>**Sorceria: No, she doesn't hate me. She grew up with me around all the time. I'm like an older sister to her.****  
><strong>**Neathra: You're annoying that's what you are!****  
><strong>**Sorceria: So can we talk about Changing Their Future? I really thought it was cute when Alison saved -****  
><strong>**Neathra: *Hurriedly* Come on, we have a chapter to read.****  
><strong>**Sorceria: Fine.**

**Disclamer:****Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and Corpse Bride is property of Tim Burton. I do however own the countries of Sorceria and the Necropolise. I also own the Characters of Sorceria, Princess Tsuki, and Princess Necra.**

* * *

><p>As Atlantis watched Canada and Prussia dance, across the floor, she smiled sadly to herself. She could remember when she was young and madly in love. Atlantis's mind wandered back to when she was a nation standing tall and unbeatable. She lead the 'Mystic' Nations (1) who were herself, Sorceria, El Dorado, Avalon, Shangular, and Ghosttown. Sorceria was her little sister- the Country of the Phoenix. After she died, Sorceria was the strongest Mystic, and then was El Dorado the City of Gold and his girlfriend (or were they engaged now?) Shangular. Shangular was a paradise hidden in the Himalayas. Avalon was probably the most well-known besides Atlantis herself. Avalon was the land of eternal youth. Finally there was Ghosttown, her boyfriend. It had been ages since she had seen him. Sorceria had on her last visit told her how he was fine, though he still was sad that he had lost his precious "Atlan"(2). Atlantis was pulled out of her day dreams by somebody sitting down next to her.<br>"Want to dance Atlantis? You look like you need it." Looking up Atlantis found herself looking into Aztec's eyes.  
>"No thank you Aztec. I don't really feel like dancing. Why don't you try asking Inca?" she replied.<br>"I already did." Aztec lifted one arm showing a rip across his suite. "She was quite clear about her refusal."  
>"Well, why don't you ask her again?" Atlantis responded. "She is sitting across the room, staring at me with a don't-even-try look. Only I would ask her without the human heart."<br>"Why not? But if she attacks me with the cutlery again, it's your fault."  
>"Aye aye, captain." Atlantis laughed. Aztec may have been the most violent people she knew, -well besides Germania when Rome did something stupid, and his ideas of what a girl likes were far of the mark, but he generally tried to get the other nations to laugh. Unless he lost his temper. Then he would threaten them is a knife and she would have to intervene. Inca was the only nation he had never brandished his sacrificial knife at. Although he would never admit it, he seemed to actually have feelings for Inca. Something that Maya had quickly noticed and began to tease them about. Naturally this made it even harder for Aztec and Inca to admit to each other that they could be in the same room without trying to kill each other. Atlantis wasn't even going to imagine them admitting romantic feelings for each other until they could not attack each other with i.e. the cutlery when one angered the other.(3)<br>"AIYA!" China suddenly screamed. Russia- who had been hanging above her, had, at last dropped the net successfully over her head. While America burst out laughing. Someone else said  
>"Well at least Canada doesn't have to throw her bouquet now. We know whose getting married next (4)."<br>"Da, right China?" Russia said with that creepy, yet innocent smile, stealing across his face.  
>"Ye…yes. Aru." China replayed. She looked like she was about to faint as Russia picked her up a basically ran out of the room. Everyone continued laughing. America shook her head muttering something about that "D*m commie finally leaving." At which point England gently rolled his eyes and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. Canada and Prussia were still dancing, as well as Aztec and Inca who had Maya secretly taking pictures. As Atlantis watched more nation pairs began to dance; Norway and Denmark, Finland and Sweden, Spain and Lovina.<br>Hungrily, Atlantis wandered over to the refreshments table. She hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, hours ago, but she checked everything before eating. After all, England might have contributed something. She knew that Austria had made the cake, with America and Hungary standing guard outside the door, so England couldn't get in. But that didn't mean that he couldn't have made some of his infamous marble brownies. They weren't as you might have guessed brownies made from marble cake mix; no they had the hardness, consistency and similar physical properties to marble. America had even used a particularly large chunk to make a small sculpture of one of her last boss. England had been furious when he found out, but that hadn't stopped America from keeping the statue- which was safely hidden at Atlantis's house until England calmed down.  
>"So, Atlantis, what's up?" Recognizing Princess Necra's voice, Atlantis turned around to find Necra looking paler than usual, which was strange in itself, because Necra was already pretty pale.<br>"Nothing much your high-"She began only to be cut off by an exasperated groan from Necra.  
>"Please, don't you also start with all this 'your highness' stuff, people, well nations, I've known since I was little, stopped using my name and started calling me 'your highness! Please don't you start too Atlantis."<br>"All right Necra, whatever you say. Anyway, nothing much is going on for me, but is something straining you? You seem paler than usual."  
>"Sort of. I had some people watch Germany, Japan and N. Italy, after the... err..., sandwich platter incident. Well a couple of minutes ago I finally got the message that they woke up just after we left, and are headed this way. So I'm wondering, should I post guards to keep them out and risk someone getting injured in a struggle, or should I ruin Canada and Prussia's party and get everyone to return to the Necropolise early. "Necra sighed then continued. "I'm just too young to do this! Why couldn't have Prussia and Canada scheduled this on a different day so Mum and Dad could be here and make these decisions for me!"<br>"Well Necra," Atlantis began "You could think about it that way, or you could think about it like this, when your Queen, your parents aren't going to be there to help you, so this is a bit like a trial run for you being Queen. You're in a controlled situation where others are able to step in if you mess up. So do what you think is best, as though you are the only one who could make the decision." She finished. Necra looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,  
>"But I'm allowed to have advisors as Queen. What would you do, if you were in my shoes?"<br>"Well, I would inform Prussia and Canada of the problem, after all I would think they should know. But I would also post so look outs, to give us a head's up on whether they're coming or not."  
>"Hmm. You know what Atlantis? I'm going to try your solution. Bye!" Necra exclaimed, before turning around and walking off towards the dance floor. She looked relived that she had gotten a solution to her problem.<br>As she watch Princess Necra out of the corner of her eye Atlantis thought about what Necra had said. If Germany and Japan decided to use their militaries to recover Prussia and Princess Tsuki, then things could get bad fast. It wasn't Prussia who she was too concerned with. He wasn't going to last longer than 5 or 6 more hours. He already looked pale. But it was Princess Tsuki that she was most concerned about. This was because Tsuki's magic –which was necromantic in nature, had been augmented by the Necropolises own necromancy. In the Necropolise the natural balance kept her newly awakened magic in check. Here in the Grand Hotel, not many people had died, or were buried. In the church, there were special wards, put in place that kept those powers from waking the dead. However if Tsuki were to leave without having complete control of her powers and she happened to enter an area where many people had died, or where buried, she could accidently summon all their spirits, and that might cause an international incident.  
>Prussia seemed to lose his carefree attitude for a moment, and then said something to Canada. Atlantis frowned. She really should have learned to lip read, but well anyway.<br>"Hidden in shadow like a bat, give me the hearing of a cat." Atlantis muttered under her breath. Now she could hear what Prussia was saying.  
>"… The party. I mean if Wests going to attack us; let's have him attack us on our own ground. I don't want Italy to get hurt. If there is a fight here how much damage could that do?" He looked over at Princess Necra. "How much damage would your guards cause fighting a battalion of soldiers?"<br>"Lots, they all know magic and would be causing explosions. The Hotel would be coming down if there was a fight in this room and if it moved out onto the streets…" she trailed off.  
>"The whole city could be destroyed." Canada finished for her. Turning to Prussia she added. "Why don't we wait to see if they bring any back…"<br>"Dang it!" Atlantis muttered after the spell suddenly dropped. She must be getting really hungry, her magic never worked when she was hungry. Making her way back over to the table, Atlantis quickly loaded her plate with fruits, and vegetables as she was a vegetarian. No desserts though - you couldn't do magic one a stomach filled with confectionary. The wedding cake looked amazing. It had four tiers and was covered with a creamy white fondant. The bottom tier of the cake was ringed with white candy lilies. The second tier had black candy orchids, placed in bunches around the cake. The third tier had blue cornflowers and maple leaves (5). The last tier didn't have any flowers. Instead the fourth tier had a delicate icing pattern in black. On top of the fourth tier was a small ceramic statue of Canada and Prussia in a wedding dress and tuxedo, holding hands. The small Canada figure was leaning against the small Prussia figure. Atlantis thought they looked cute together, just like the real Canada and Prussia did.

After the dancing was done, they had an actual dinner- not just refreshments. Everyone enjoyed dinner. Dinner for most people was a chicken-rice, dish. However Canada had talked to the chef before the wedding, so that Atlantis would receive a vegetable stir-fry, instead of the chicken-rice dish. When everyone had been served, Prussia stood up to give a speech.  
>"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to me and Birdie's awesome wedding!" At this everyone applauded. Over the noise, Atlantis herd England mutter<br>"Birde and I you git." Only to be shushed by America sitting next to him. Then Prussia continued  
>"Of course there are a few people who helped Birde and I pull of this awesome wedding. First Thank you Lovina, for getting the reservations here at the Grand Hotel, and for helping schedule the ceremony!" People clapped as Lovina got up and did a little curtsy. "I also need to thank Austria, for such an awesome cake. Of course, it's not as awesome as me." Austria did a little bow. "Thank you America and Spain for standing with me and Birde at our wedding." America got up gave Canada a hug, did a little curtsy and sat down, as Spain bowed. "And finally, thank you Atlantis, for giving Birde permission to go on that trip, back to this world. Because of that, we reunited. So thanks Atlantis." Atlantis stood up and took a curtsy to the other guests.<br>After they ate, Prussia and Canada were about to cut their cake, when a frantic young man about the same age as Necra, and Tsuki burst into the hall. Under one arm he was carrying his helmet.  
>"Your Highness, Princess Necra!" He shouted "I must talk to you!" Necra, who had been talking to Tsuki ran over to the young man responding<br>"Yes, Emrin, what is it?"  
>"The three you set us to watch. They are on their way! Maybe 15 minutes tops, your highness." he responded<br>"Are they alone?"  
>"Yes, it was only the three of them. No military personal anywhere." Necra nodded, and Emrin continued "Do you have any orders for us your highness? Should we evacuate the guests?"<br>"Get everyone back home. That includes guards." Necra gave her order. Emrin nodded then he ran off to alert the guard as well as Prussia. Atlantis ran up to her  
>"Um, Necra," she began,<br>"Yes, Atlantis?" Necra answered,  
>"What is it?"<br>"Shouldn't you leave with Princess Tsuki?"  
>"No. Tsuks and I had a talk. She wants to tell Japan the full story of why she ran off. Tsuki realized that her father, even though she dislikes him, does love her, and he deserves the full story." Atlantis nodded that sounded like the Princess. Tsuki was much wiser than most 16 year olds, including Necra.<br>A couple of minutes later, the nations began to leave accompanied by the guards, until only Prussia, Lovina, Atlantis, Princess Tsuki, Princess Necra and surprisingly Emrin. America had managed to assure Canada that Prussia would be fine, and he just needed to talk to his brother one last time. The same for Lovina.  
>"Emrin, why haven't you evacuated?!" Necra seemed surprised that someone would disobey a direct order from her.<br>"Your Mother gave me a direct order that I was to protect the pair of you with my life. I am going to stay by your side, even if it kills me!" Emrin sounded determined to stay no matter what. (6)  
>"Fine," Necra exclaimed rolling her eyes. "It's your head."<p>

For the next ten minutes, the six who had stayed behind were tense. Emrin had almost fried Lovina when she had come up behind him and said something like 'Hi'. Suddenly the door flew open and Germany and Japan ran in, followed by a skulking .  
>"Princess Tsuki-sama" Japan exclaimed "What are you doing here."<br>"Japan, I needed to talk to you and this was the easiest way." As she said this Tsuki motioned for them to leave the group and talk more privately. Japan nodded and followed her.  
>Germany on the other hand, didn't seem very willing to talk. His hand was resting on his gun. Turning to Necra he asked<br>"Who are you?"  
>"How dare you speak to her highness that way!" Emrin shouted black fire ringing his hand<br>"Emrin, stand down." Necra said calmly, her diplomatic training kicking in. "You must be Germany, Prussia's little brother. I am Necra, the Crown Princess of the Necropolise. If you're looking to take Prussia back with you, it's too late."  
>"Utter foolishness." Germany replied turning to Prussia he declared "Bruder come. This foolishness has gone on long enough. Anyone who thinks that you aren't coming with me is delusional."<br>"Unfortunatly you're wrong Bruder. Canada and I were married about 3 and a half hours ago." Prussia countered.  
>"A marriage is easily dissolved." Germany responded callously. Atlantis suddenly got that nagging feeling she got when Aura vision (7) would be a good idea. Closing her eyes, she focused then opened them again and gasped. Germany's aura was pure black. Japan's was also incredibly dark, only his had different shades of gray. Italy's aura however was different shades of blue, with hints of pink as well as other colors that moved through his aura, causing a rainbow cascade.<br>"Necra," she whispered to the princess, "Germany's aura is completely black!"  
>"That's bad. We may not be able to reason with him."<br>"Vaht are you too whispering about?" Germany demanded  
>"Nothing that you would care 'bout" Necra responded. if he was OK.<p>

"Germany," Atlantis finally had gotten tired of Germany. He reminded her a little bit of Rome, only without the good personality. He had no morals, and he had no respect for human life, which made Atlantis sick. "Prussia is not going back with you."  
>"And who are to decide that?" Germany asked. Atlantis drew herself up to her full height. - which was still shorter than Germany and calmly said<br>"I am Atlantis, the Lost City, the Empire of the Sea, and Older sister to Sorceria. You and your allies must leave us alone. As we are returning to the Necropolis." Turning to Necra, she continues, "Your highness, let's return ho- " Suddenly a horrible coughing cut her off. Turning around, Atlantis saw that Prussia had fallen down to his knees. He was coughing into his elbow.  
>"Man, I feel really strange." He muttered. Looking at his hand, Prussia- who sounded kind of drunk, staggered back. "Wow, I didn't except that." Looking herself Atlantis found that Prussia had bloodily phlegm in his hand.<br>"Vhat Is going on!" Germany shouted a vein pulsing in his temple.  
>"Well, West. I drank a poison as part of the ceremony. I'm not going to last much longer. "<br>"Time to leave." Necra muttered. Turning she shouted "Tsuks, let's I go."  
>"Sure Necra. Japan, please tell Father, what I told you." Japan nodded his head to Tsuki.<br>"Of course, Princess Tsuki-sama."  
>"Atlantis, Emrin, can you get us out of here?"<br>" of course. "Atlantis and Emrin answered. Linking their hands, Atlantis concentrated on finding the group who left earlier. She managed to lock on to America's aura, and gestured for their group to hold hands. Germany Japan and Italy didn't seem to understand. That was until Emrin and herself poured power into the spell, and the six of them disappear. Materializing next to America and England who were kissing at the time.  
>After a slight commotion, of America muttering that they needed to look before they teleported, Canada came running over.<br>"Prussia! Are you ok? Did Germany hurt you?"  
>"Birde, I'm ok, relax." Prussia answered. "Are we ready to go home? I'm drained."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I am going to write a little book on all my OC's. Each chapter will have basic facts, and then a short story on them interacting with other characters.<strong>**  
><strong>**(2) Ghosttown's nickname for Atlantis. Sorceria calls her 'Lanti'****  
><strong>**(3) An almost 4th Wall Breaking joke. You know how Mary Sues always manage to get two characters that don't seem likely to get together, together. Well, the joke is that Atlantis has realistic expectations for how Inca and Aztec's romance will happen. Yes, they do like each other.****  
><strong>**(4) Remember, how in Chapter 1, when Canada said that China has promised to marry Russia, if he could catch her in a net without her seeing beforehand? Ya that was what had happen.****  
><strong>**(5) What is Canada's national flower? I didn't know so I used the maple leaf.****  
><strong>**(6) EmrinxNecra, maybe, I'll write a story about them.****  
><strong>**(7) Yes, Atlantis has to "turn on" her ability to see auras. In two cannons other than Hetalia. "The Bartimause Trilogy" and "Soul Eater" both Bartimause and Maka, have to 'activate' their ability to see the true shapes of things (Bartimause) and, to see souls (Soul Eater).**

**Neathra: Well, the story is done and it has been almost a year since my very first chapter of the story! And for a present for all you my faithful readers, I am giving you a present to celebrate the completion of this story. On my profile, you can actually vote to name America and England's daughter's name! Ya you heard me right. AND I want to know your favorite part of the whole story. So... REVIEW! (Yes, this is a shameless plea for reviews) ****  
><strong>**NOTE: I will use the name that I choose when I wrote up a chapter by chapter plot overview if no one votes.****  
><strong>**Anyway Sorceria, what did you think of the last part, of Through Death to You?**

**Sorceria: Last part?**

**Neathra: Ok, I'm ignoring the epilogue.**

**Sorceria: It was good. Emrin has a thing for Necra. Am I right?**

**Neathra: Bingo.**

**Sorceria: Ok. After last chapter, I bet some readers were wondering HOW exactly Lanti could tell America was pregnant by her aura. Could you explain that for them?**

**Neathra: Sure. Since America's baby has its own aura, Atlantis can see both America's aura, as well as America's own aura. Because Atlantis is familiar with America's aura, she can tune it out. However, America would still have an aura, or at least that's how it looks, because the baby is growing inside her. How did I do?**

**Sorceria: Nice! Your exclamation is a lot easier to understand then Atlantis's. Alright, next question. What did Princess Tsuki say to Japan?**

**Neathra: She gave him, her whole story. Which is basically, when she was little she managed to call the spirit of her dead mother. Because of this she realized a she had Necromanic powers. She kept trying to run away, because she felt like an oddball at home, never having liked all the formalities of the court. Finally, while looking for powerful necromancers in her history book, she found the spell for the gate, hidden in the book. After locating the Tokyo Gate Tsuki wrote the note, in Chapter 2, stole several pants, and shirts from the brother closest to her in age, she packed her things and ran away. When she got to the Necropolis she had met America who took her to the Palace. The Queen then adopted Tsuki, at the request of Necra -who wanted a sister. She also asked Japan to tell father that she is safe and happy, and will write, but that she is not returning to Japan, because she found a place where she belongs. Anything else?**

**Sorceria: Why didn't I have a speaking role? Oh and can you give us a hint on the narrator, and the person you're talking to are? I mean, first chapter was Prussia, Prussia. The second chapter was Italy, Germany. The third chapter was North Korea, Tsuki. Chapter 4 was America, America, and this chapter was Me, Lanti. So who's next? Please just a hint.**

**Neathra: You Sorceria didn't have a speaking role, because I thought that I should try took keep a cast of mostly cannon Characters. Well I can tell you that the two, are neither OC's or have already narrated/read a chapter with me. If you readers want, try suggesting things in reviews *hint, hint wink, wink* (Yes, that was another, shameless plea for reviews.)**

**Sorceria: Hay Neathra? Why do your chapters keep getting long?**

**Neathra:... Um we'll that's because I challenge myself to make each chapter of the story longer. It's sort of a personal goal, especially because the first few chapters were so darn short. I didn't like it, and I didn't think that you readers would like it either. However I liked everything else an out thirst two chapters, so I didn't want to rewrite them. Instead I set my self a goal too right each chapter longer. Although I don't think that I acomplished that in this chapter, but anyway. It was about the same lenght as chapter 4. **

**Finally the chapter, and the main story are over. Peace! See you in the epilogue.**


	6. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

**Neathra: Good to see anyone who's still reading? Ok I have a (small) bone to pick with every single one of my readers. Now first, I want to start this lecture/ rant off with the fact that I'm sure you are all wonderful people, who are generally really nice and I'm not mad at you as a person, I'm mad at your actions. . However I hate it when I have worked on this story, trying to make sure it is consistent, in character, with descent if not perfect spelling and Grammar, I created a playlist for you to listen to, and create ways to try to get your opinions into the story, and what do I get for that. Almost nothing! I have gotten 5 reviews, on the couple chapters, and I just want to say, if you read and like a story, you like it enough to favorite/follow it, then take the two minutes it takes to write your version of "nice chapter/story!" I like to feeling I get when someone gives me a compliment, and I'm betting you all do to. Now I'm not the best at reviewing, which is something I'm trying to do more. So right now, I want to say for myself, and for anyone else who is feeling this way, PLEASE REVIEW. I hate it when I put my energy into a story and get nothing back at the end. I don't care if the reviews are long or short. As I said before a simple 'nice story' will do. I'm just saying that it feels good to be praised. And if you want to leave a long review, then by all means go ahead, if you want to give the author some constructive criticism, go ahead. Just so me, and any other authors that you care enough about how the writer feels to leave an opinion of the story. **

**Alright now that I got that out of me, I can move on to announcements. **

**In the pool to choose a name for England and America's daughter's name only one person voted (ME) so I'm going with the name that I originally choose. **

**Second. Thank you so much Sabriel DuLac, Suicide Parker, Alice0in0Rockerland, and Urban ArtzGal! You are the only people who thought it was important enough to review my story. I LOVE YOU ALL! Here have some of the virtual cake and cookies I made yesterday.**

**Anyway. If you want you can vote in the pole on my profile of what story I'm going to work on next. I mean devote myself too. **

…

**-A few months later, cleaning out my computer.-**

"**I have way too many story ideas, my writing binder is completely chocked with paper, and my computer has barely any space. I need to go through and cancel some projects. Let's see, why did I write this? Trash. This is so childish. Trash. I have no idea what is going on in this. Trash. Let's see. TCBHS… OH the Corpse Bride Hetalia Style, or Though Death to You. Man it's been years since I looked at this. Hmmm.*Looking at my story outline* ok, I only need an epilogue and this is complete. That seems reasonable. Not like other ideas… Which I hadn't even started. Ok let's see, I promised my readers of this story that I would have someone talk with me this chapter but I really want to wrap this story up and start on something else."**

**And that reader is why I am getting of my lazy behind, and finishing this. I know that I am probably taking too thin air, or typing, but at this point I am trying to finish some ideas I have. And delete idea's that are never getting written. I will finish anything I post; getting me to finish it in a timely manner is another thing entirely. Anyway, let the final chapter role! (Yes, I did drop the chatting with a character why? I actually couldn't think of any country to chat with. ) **

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked Hetalia is the property of Hidekaz Himaruya and Corpse Bride is the property of Tim Burton. I do however own the countries of Sorceria and the Necropolise. I also own the Characters of Sorceria, Princess Tsuki, and Princess Necra. If any of that has changed, please let me know!**

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm the narrator. The one who has been the one telling the story. I'm not sure what kind of creature I am, but enough about me. You want to know what has been going on in this world since Prussia and Canada's wedding. As well as what this last chapter is about correct? Alright, well…<p>

It has been many years since the wedding, and a lot of things have happened in those years, Japan and Sorceria somehow came to a peace agreement. This put the number of nations in their world at a solid four. Then the Axis met the other magic nations, which naturally increased the number **(1)**. The Axis wasn't keen on attacking another Mystic nation after the amount of damage Sorceria caused. So the world settled into an uneasy peace. The Axis quietly looked for chinks in the Mystic nations' armor, and the Mystic nations placed bets on how long before the Axis –more specifically Germany and Japan - began fighting among themselves.

Time past in the Necropolise as well. Princess Necra matured eventually becoming as powerful and as confident as her mother, although, no matter what she or anyone said, she was always going to her mother's little girl. It didn't help her case that she always looked about 16.

Tsuki grew up too, becoming a powerful necromancer, as well as a beautiful woman. She lived with her adopted family for the rest of her childhood, and then ended up moving to Sorceria, to stop her biological family's attempts to bring her back. Even after what she had asked Japan to tell her father, nobody in Tokyo ever believed her. Tsuki eventually fell in love and married a pyromancer or fire mage. They had two daughters, both of whom were also magical. Their elder daughter was a skilled lucmancer light mage, and their younger daughter was an aquamancer or water mage. Both girls went on to prominence in Sorceria, in both academic and medical careers, but their stories are for another time. Tsuki died when she was 98, and a grandmother with several grandchildren, and one great grandson. She found herself in the afterlife, with her mother, husband and friends, as well as her father and siblings, who she reunited with, bye both asking for and giving forgiveness.

As for the nations in the Necropolise, things were going well. Prussia happily reunited with Spain and France, as well as meeting his grandfather Germania for the first time. He also met Rome, who acted more like Italy then one would suspect, and Prussia learned that the residence's bodies acted as they would when they were alive. And slowly life returned to normal for the citizens of the Necropolise, life and time continued their march forward.

Six months after the wedding America had a baby girl. England and America named the baby Victoria, after one of England's queens. They named litter Victoria this because she would have been the personification of London, if they had one the war. Two years later, America and England had a baby boy, and Canada and Prussia had twin girls. America and England named their son, who would have been DC, Adam, after John Adams one of the founding fathers. Of Prussia and Canada's twins the elder girl had her mother's eyes, hair and was her mother's capital Ottawa. Her parents named her Tanya. Tanya's little sister, had their father's silver hair, and red eyes, although hers were more of a magenta color, she was Konigsberg** (2)** her father's capital and was named Maria.

Konigsberg and Ottawa are the people we are focusing on in this Epilogue. Maria and Tanya where not your standard twins. They weren't complete opposites who pretend to be identical in personality as well as appearance. They were similar, but not exactly the same except when they did pretend to be identical in personality, but that was only when they were trying to confuse someone.

Konigsberg grew her hair down her back to her waist, each strand simmering, because of the special twinkling hair dye she used. It was naturally white, the dye just made it shine. Her eyes changed slightly so they were more magenta then red as her mother's genes attempted to assert themselves. She may have almost looked like a female version of her father, but in personality she was different. Konigsberg was stable, and hard to upset, she liked being the center of attention and didn't take anything from anyone, except maybe her sister and parents.

Ottawa was different in both looks and personality. She kept her golden blonde hair short to about her shoulders, and curled it every morning without fail. Amethyst eyes stared out past the curly hair falling past her headband into her face. Ottawa could express her emotions with a single glance or glare. Quiet and shyer then her sister Ottawa preferred to read part of the time at large social functions rather than interact the whole time. However woe to any person, - most likely her sister - who came uninvited into her personal space, not they would know it until the trap sprung, Ottawa, was a believer of the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold." She was also one of the three people who could say "Maria knock it off!", and actually be heard.

Together the twins were explores problem solvers, and troublemakers/pranksters who always had a rock strong alibi whenever something went down. They were also, the first citizens of the Necropolise after Canada to request a visit to the surface.

* * *

><p>Ottawa bit her lip trying and failing not to look nervous. She was sure that Atlantis was about to tell them that she and Maria,<strong> (3)<strong> couldn't go visit the Land of the Living. She felt something touch her hand and looking down, saw that her sister was squeezing her hand, obviously trying not to look nervous as well.

"Look, girls," Atlantis began. "I really want to let you go visit, I really do. In fact everything is telling me, I should let you go. Except for what happened to DC last week. "

"Atlantis," Maria whined "It wasn't our fault that DC got hit with a rocket, carrying a payload of rotten eggs. We were with Aunt America and Uncle England at the time."

"YA, Atlantis please let us go." Ottawa added, trying to mimic the way Sorceria begged when she wanted something that her sister wouldn't give her. Not that it worked, but looking 16 as Ottawa did instead of 24 as Sorceria did, had its advantages.

"Girls look, I'm really, really sorry-" Atlantis began, and both then Ottawa and Maria used the wounded baby animal eyes, that made their aunt melt. For a moment Atlantis looked torn and then "Alright, fine. If it means that much to you to go. Here is your key –Don't lose it. - And you have to be back in at most 4 hours." Atlantis relented.

With that both girls threw their arms around Atlantis's neck hugging her tight "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." They shouted in unison then realized her sprinting for the portals before she could change her mind.

As they left Atlantis shook her head muttering "What have I unleashed on the living?"

* * *

><p>Germany had in the last few years started wondering if the universe actually had some sort of grudge against him. And that grudge took the form of paper work. 18 years ago his brother getting married to a dead person, had caused several years' worth of paperwork that he had in fact only recently finished. Then there was the paperwork for caused by the peace agreement with Sorceria, and then the paperwork or the peace with the other Mystic nations, and the paper work dealing with the many attempts from the Japanese government to recover Princess Tsuki, first from the Necropolise and then from Sorceria. And then there was the constant stream of paperwork from regulating the borders between the Mystic nations that were surrounded by German land. They had already tried to reclaim the land, which had ended in disaster, and after which they had signed those peace treaties. Even though Avalon, Arabia, and Mandaly were peaceful countries by nature and had no obvious desire to expand, Germany still needed soldiers guarding those borders. That and there needed to be soldiers guarding the portals into the Necropolise. The army had tried to destroy those stone arches, but nothing had worked. The portals seemed completely indestructible.<p>

The phone rang and Germany picked up immediately.

"Ja, who is this?"

"Sir," the solider on the other end replied "Two girls in their late teens came through one the stone arch in Berlin."

"Describe their entrance."

"First the Arch filled with what appeared to be black smoke, and then the girls can out running as if in slow motion. However as soon as they cleared the arch, they returned to normal speed."

"Where are the girls now?"

"They went into town sir."

Hanging up Germany rubbed his temples, and then quickly he stood grabbing his coat and hat as he left and hurried down to the cemetery. Hopefully this wasn't going to mean more paperwork.

* * *

><p>It wasn't fair. At least that's what Ottawa was thinking. She and Maria had just gotten some sort of sweet from a vender, when Atlantis had appeared out of nowhere grabbed them both by the collars, and then pulled them back through another Gate into the Necropolise. Ottawa hadn't started complaining yet she was still formulating a good. Maria on the other hand…<p>

"What was that for?!" Maria balled, using her summon tears to great effect. "You said we could go Atlantis. You promised." Atlantis ran her fingers through her hair.

"Konigsberg, I am really sorry that I pulled you two out of there. However first stop the fake tears; Sorceria used to use them all the time. Second I pulled you two out of there for a reason."

"Which might be?" Ottawa interjected.

"Your Uncle Germany, Ottawa. He is the reason you two were born down here and not in the living world, why your mother, aunts and uncles are dead, as well as many others. He has been watching the Gates, in case someone used one. I found out a little bit after you left. I knew he would be looking for you two, and it's not as though you blend in. I don't like to think what would happen if he got hold of you."

"Atlantis, if he's watching the Gates, where can we go to the living world and still be safe?" Maria asked trying to give an unassuming puppy dog look.

"Try my sister. You'll probably have more fun in Sorceria then in Germany anyway. Now stop giving me that look. I said you had four hours." Before she was even finished speaking the girls were off like rockets. Looking after them Atlantis laughed. "What was it you used to say Avalon? Life never stops even in death."

* * *

><p><strong>1: I have two competing ideas for how many Mystic Nations there are. One has 5, the other has 7. This is so when I finally choose I don't have to redo the chapter<strong>

**2: Was that the capital of Prussia? Konigsberg was the name I got.**

**3: Head-cannon time- Nations who are close (Romantic or platonic) will address each other by their human name rather then their country name.**

**And that's a rap people. Were done. Yes officially done. No more chapters, epilogues. There isn't a sequel in the works. Through Death to You is OVER. **

**?: The 'franchise' is finished?**

**Neathra: *Turns* Why is there an elephant in my room?**

**Elephant: Because you're forgetting the Tour of the Necropolise Story.**

**Neathra: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Elephant: That's why I'm an elephant. **

**Neathra: Fine, yes I have to work on that.**

**Elephant: No that your no longer pretending it doesn't exist…**

**Neathra: You just said forgetting earlier!**

**Elephant: Forgetting, pretending it doesn't exist. What's the difference? Anyway I need to go. See you soon.**

**Neathra: Bye wait… Why see you soon.**

**Elephant: School's starting soon. *Disappears***

**Neathra: !****¿***


End file.
